Chespin
Chespin (em japonês: ハリマロン Harimaron) é um Pokémon do tipo Grama introduzido na 6ª Geração. Evolui para Quilladin a partir do nível 16, que evolui para Chesnaught a partir do nível 36. Junto com Fennekin e Froakie, Chespin é um dos três Pokémon iniciais de Kalos disponíveis no início de Pokémon X e Y. Biologia Fisiologia Chespin é um Pokémon mamífero bípede. A parte de frente de seu corpo é castanha clara com braços castanhos escuros, e em seu rosto tem três marcas triangulares da cor de seus braços. De sua cabeça até suas costas, possui uma casca dura de cor verde. Esta casca tem quatro espinhos nos cantos de seu rosto, e mais três espinhos na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Tem uma cauda verde longa e afiada, com uma ponta vermelha. Seus olhos são pequenos, pretos e com pupilas brancas, e seu nariz é triangular e de cor vermelha. Seus braços têm três dedos, enquanto seus pés têm duas garras longas brancas. Características Chespin tem uma casca dura que cobre sua cabeça e costas, e que o protege de ataques. Pode colocar a sua força nas pontas em sua cabeça para endurecer os espinhos presente nela e usá-los para atacar os adversários. Chespin é bastante otimista e não se preocupa com pequenos detalhes. Sempre se mete em apuros graças a sua personalidade curiosa. Linha evolutiva Dados dos jogos Registros do Pokédex Localização nos jogos Em jogos secundários |} Status base Efetividade dos tipos Movimentos que pode aprender Subindo de nível 7ª Geração= |} |-| 6ª Geração= |} Usando TM/HM 7ª Geração= |} |-| ORAS= |} |-| XY= |} Por criação USUM= |Tambor de Barriga|Belly Drum|Normal|Estado|—|—|10}} |Maldição|Curse|Fantasma|Estado|—|—|10}} |Espiral de Defesa|Defense Curl|Normal|Estado|—|—|40}} |Soco Energizado|Power-Up Punch|Luta|Físico|40|100|20}} |Prevenção|Quick Guard|Luta|Estado|—|—|15}} |Rolagem|Rollout|Pedra|Físico|30|90|20}} |Espinhos|Spikes|Terrestre|Estado|—|—|20}} |Síntese|Synthesis|Grama|Estado|—|—|5|roundy=5px}} |} |-| SM= |Tambor de Barriga|Belly Drum|Normal|Estado|—|—|10}} |Maldição|Curse|Fantasma|Estado|—|—|10}} |Espiral de Defesa|Defense Curl|Normal|Estado|—|—|40}} |Prevenção|Quick Guard|Luta|Estado|—|—|15}} |Rolagem|Rollout|Pedra|Físico|30|90|20}} |Espinhos|Spikes|Terrestre|Estado|—|—|20}} |Síntese|Synthesis|Grama|Estado|—|—|5|roundy=5px}} |} |-| 6ª Geração= |Tambor de Barriga|Belly Drum|Normal|Estado|—|—|10}} |Maldição|Curse|Fantasma|Estado|—|—|10}} |Espiral de Defesa|Defense Curl|Normal|Estado|—|—|40}} |Prevenção|Quick Guard|Luta|Estado|—|—|15}} |Rolagem|Rollout|Pedra|Físico|30|90|20}} |Espinhos|Spikes|Terrestre|Estado|—|—|20}} |Síntese|Synthesis|Grama|Estado|—|—|5|roundy=5px}} |} Por tutor 7ª Geração= |Soco Dreno|Drain Punch|Luta|Físico|75|100|10}} |Pancada Dupla|Dual Chop|Dragão|Físico|40|90|15}} |Esforço|Endeavor|Normal|Físico|—|100|5}} |Soco Focalizado|Focus Punch|Luta|Físico|150|100|20}} |Gigadreno|Giga Drain|Grama|Especial|75|100|10}} |Pilar de Grama|Grass Pledge|Grama|Especial|80|100|10}} |Mãozinha|Helping Hand|Normal|Estado|—|—|20}} |Defesa de Ferro|Iron Defense|Aço|Estado|—|—|15}} |Cabeça de Ferro|Iron Head|Aço|Físico|80|100|15}} |Cauda de Ferro|Iron Tail|Aço|Físico|100|75|15}} |Rasteira|Low Kick|Luta|Físico|—|100|20}} |Mal Comum|Pain Split|Normal|Estado|—|—|20}} |Bomba de Sementes|Seed Bomb|Grama|Físico|80|100|15}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15}} |Superpresa|Super Fang|Normal|Físico|—|90|10}} |Superpoder|Superpower|Luta|Físico|120|100|5}} |Síntese|Synthesis|Grama|Estado|—|—|5}} |Soco Trovoada|Thunder Punch|Elétrico|Físico|75|100|15}} |Semente de Preocupação|Worry Seed|Grama|Estado|—|100|10}} |Cabeçada Zen|Zen Headbutt|Psíquico|Físico|80|90|15|roundy=5px}} |} |-| 6ª Geração= |Soco Dreno|Drain Punch|Luta|Físico|75|100|10}} |Pancada Dupla|Dual Chop|Dragão|Físico|40|90|15}} |Esforço|Endeavor|Normal|Físico|—|100|5}} |Soco Focalizado|Focus Punch|Luta|Físico|150|100|20}} |Gigadreno|Giga Drain|Grama|Especial|75|100|10}} |Pilar de Grama|Grass Pledge|Grama|Especial|80|100|10}} |Mãozinha|Helping Hand|Normal|Estado|—|—|20}} |Defesa de Ferro|Iron Defense|Aço|Estado|—|—|15}} |Cabeça de Ferro|Iron Head|Aço|Físico|80|100|15}} |Cauda de Ferro|Iron Tail|Aço|Físico|100|75|15}} |Rasteira|Low Kick|Luta|Físico|—|100|20}} |Mal Comum|Pain Split|Normal|Estado|—|—|20}} |Bomba de Sementes|Seed Bomb|Grama|Físico|80|100|15}} |Roncar|Snore|Normal|Especial|50|100|15}} |Superpresa|Super Fang|Normal|Físico|—|90|10}} |Superpoder|Superpower|Luta|Físico|120|100|5}} |Síntese|Synthesis|Grama|Estado|—|—|5}} |Soco Trovoada|Thunder Punch|Elétrico|Físico|75|100|15}} |Semente de Preocupação|Worry Seed|Grama|Estado|—|100|10}} |Cabeçada Zen|Zen Headbutt|Psíquico|Físico|80|90|15|roundy=5px}} |} Outros dados Sprites No Anime thumb|170px|Chespin no anime Principais aparições Chespin de Clement Este Chespin fez sua primeira aparição em Loucura de Mega-Mega Meowth!, e foi dado para Clement pelo Professor Sicômoro após ele ajudar a derrotar a Equipe Rocket. Chespie Um Chespin chamado Chespie apareceu no Especial da Mega Evolução: Ato I, sob os cuidados de uma treinadora iniciante chamada Mairin. Pequenas aparições Chespin fez sua estreia no episódio Uma Batalha de Mobilidade Aérea!, onde foi oferecido a Serena pelo Professor Sicômoro para ser seu Pokémon inicial, porém ela escolheu Fennekin. Esse mesmo Chespin apareceu em Uma Amizade Chocantemente Fofa!. Em Sucessos do Terceiro Dia!, um Chespin Pokémon inicial apareceu. O Chespin de um treinador apareceu em Um Festival de Trocas! Um Adeus no Festival?. Um Chespin Pokémon inicial fez uma aparição num flashback do episódio Destino Enevoado, Futuro Brilhante!. Um Chespin apareceu junto de um Fennekin e Froakie na abertura do filme Volcanion e a Maravilha Mecânica, e todos evoluíram para seus primeiro e último estágios. Dois Chespin apareceram em Até Nós Competirmos de Novo!. Um era um Pokémon inicial oferecido a um Jovem para escolher. O segundo foi visto em uma tela no aeroporto da Cidade de Lumiose. O Chespin de um treinador apareceu durante um flashback em A Lenda de X, Y e Z!. Registros do Pokedéx No Mangá thumb|120px|Chespin no mangá Em Pokémon Adventures Marisso No capítulo An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, Professor Sicômoro entregou a Trevor três iniciais para X escolher um. Embora inicialmente relutante, X decidiu escolher Chespin e nomeou-o Marisso em Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change. Mais tarde, ele evoluiu para Quilladin, e em seguida para Chesnaught. Nas adaptações dos filmes Chespin de Clement O Chespin de Clement apareceu na adaptação em mangá do filme Diancie e o Casulo da Destruição. Em Pokémon Pocket Monsters Chespin fez sua estreia em PMXY01 de Pocket Monsters XY. Em Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! Chespin apareceu em CXY00. Registros do Pokedéx Nas Estampas Ilustradas |} Registros do Pokédex |} Outras aparições thumb|170px|Chespin em Super Smash Bros. Em Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Chespin aparece como um Pokémon que pode ser invocado da Poké Bola. Utiliza o movimento Bomba de Sementes para machucar seus oponentes. Informações do troféu NA: Chespin, o Pokémon Castanha Espinhosa. Este Pokémon do tipo Grama é um dos novos Pokémon que você pode escolher ao começar uma nova aventura. Os espinhos em sua cabeça são capazes de parar um caminhão. Pode evoluir para Quilladin. Seu movimento Bomba de Sementes espalhará bombas em torno dele que explodem instantaneamente. PAL: Chespin, o Pokémon Castanha Espinhosa. Este Pokémon do tipo Grama é um dos Pokémon que você pode escolher no início de Pokémon X e Y. A casca grossa que cobre sua cabeça e costas é tão forte, que protege o corpo de Chespin de praticamente qualquer impacto. Seu movimento Bomba de Sementes espalhará bombas em torno dele que explodem instantaneamente. Curiosidades *Chespin é o primeiro inicial do tipo Grama a não ser baseado em um réptil, mas sim em um mamífero. *Chespin é até então o único inicial do tipo Grama que Ash não capturou no anime. Origem Chespin é baseado em um porco-espinho e uma castanha. Origem do nome Chespin pode ser uma combinação de "chestnut" (castanha) e "pin" (pino). Harimaron pode ser uma combinação de "蝟 harinezumi (ouriço), "針 hari" (agulha) e "marron" (castanha em francês). Em outras línguas Categoria:Pokémon que fazem parte de uma linha evolucionária de três estágios Categoria:Pokémon da 6ª Geração Categoria:Pokémon no Pokédex de Kalos Categoria:Pokémon com uma proporção de gênero de sete machos para uma fêmea Categoria:Pokémon com ritmo de experiência Médio lento Categoria:Pokémon de cor verde Categoria:Pokémon de forma corporal 6 Categoria:Pokémon do grupo Campo Categoria:Pokémon com status base total de 313 Categoria:Iniciais de Mystery Dungeon